vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Lemonade
|-|Urara Kasugano= |-|Cure Lemonade= |-|Cure Lemonade(GoGo)= |-|Powered-Up= Summary Urara Kasugano is one of the main characters of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo and is the youngest member of the group. She didn't have any friends due to her acting and singing career, as well as, her famous status until she met Nozomi and Rin. She was able to turn into Cure Lemonade, the effervescence of bursting lemon, after seeing Cure Dream and Cure Rouge in danger. She's pretty sweet and was able to get along with Nozomi pretty well, sharing many interests with her such as their love for food. Rin often struggles to keep both characters in check. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A | High 6-A | 4-A, possibly 2-C Name: Kasugano Urara, Cure Lemonade Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13, 14 in GoGo Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Light Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Flight and Statistics Amplification with powered-up form, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cure Mint) | ' Mountain level' (Fought and destroyed a monster that dwarfs over entire mountains with the other Cures) | Multi-Continent level (Fought and defeated Boss along side with the other Cures, who was able to destroy Earth's entire surface with a few blasts.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: At least Subsonic+, 'likely '''Supesonic '(Dodged a sound based attack from a Radio Kowaina) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to a monster entirely composed of lightning from the clouds and it's lightning-based attacks.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters several times her own size) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked hits from Kawarino, who easily overpowers her) | Mountain level (Took solid blows from the mountain-sized monster) | Multi-Continent level (Capable of blocking and tanking relentless attacks from Boss) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage.) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with long-ranged attacks Standard Equipment: CureMo, Lemonade Castanet, and Shining Fleuret (A yellow energy saber). Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lemonade Flash:' Lemonade spread her arms and creates a large flock of yellow-colored butterflies made of light and sends them towards the foe, with each butterfly blasting the target after hitting them. She has an upgraded version named Lemonade Shining, where she summons the yellow butterflies with her Lemonade Castanet. While the attack is very similar, it's significantly stronger. *'Prism Chain:' Lemonade's hands glows yellow and unleashes a chain made of light with the links shaped like butterflies on each arm, which she uses to either restrain the enemy or destroy them entirely. It's worth noting that she can create more chains in her Powered-Up form. Key: Yes!Precure 5 | GoGo | Powered Up | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Performers Category:Toei Animation Category:Idols Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2